


Next-Gen Touring With The ATP - California

by pcwtosh



Series: Men of the ATP [3]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Friends With Benefits, Locker Room, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Sweat, Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcwtosh/pseuds/pcwtosh
Summary: Alex arrives in California ready to compete in the Indian Wells Masters 1000 tournament, unfortunately however due to the global pandemic the tournament has been postponed! Fortunately Denis has also landed in California for the cancelled tournament. Time for a little one-on-one competition!
Relationships: Denis Shapovalov/Alex de Minaur
Series: Men of the ATP [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939912
Kudos: 13





	Next-Gen Touring With The ATP - California

Disclaimer: Hey folks, this story is just a fantasy and I have no evidence that this actually happened, but we can all dream. Happy reading.

**Next-Gen touring with the ATP**

Alex landed in California where the glorious American sunshine shone down, the Australian was excited to arrive but this was no holiday, he was here to work. He took his phone off flight mode and waited for some signal, his phone buzzed, “ _Due to the current outbreak of coronavirus around the world, we have decided to cancel the Indian Wells Masters tournament for the foreseeable future. We are sorry for the inconvenience_.” Gutted!

Alex exited arrivals and was greeted by the usual ATP pick up car. "What's the plan?" He asked the driver, "my instructions are to take you to the hotel as planned and then it's up to you what you do." The driver explained, Alex followed him to the car which took him to the hotel. He checked in and dumped his stuff before collapsing on the bed, he messaged the next-Gen group, _"in CA, is anyone about?"_

Alex drifted off to sleep and woke with a start to the sound of his phone vibrating. He picked up his phone, " _I'm here and bored, fancy a hit? Denis_." Alex jumped up excitedly, " _yup, when are you free?_ " " _Now, the centre is open, there's just no competition being held, court 3, see you there_!" " _Bonza_!!!" Alex jumped up, grabbed his bag and hurried down to the courts. Within minutes he reached court 3 to see Denis unpacking his things.

"Alright ya bogan?" Alex called, Denis turned beaming, "well well, look at what the cat dragged in." He smiled, "I'm serving since I got here first." Denis continued, "fine, have it your way." Alex chuckled. The boys took off their trackies to play in their tennis gear and jogged enthusiastically on to the court. "Better make this a full match I think, if the news is right we won't be playing much competitive tennis in the next few months." Denis suggested and Alex agreed as they hit to warm up. 

Game on, Denis smashed the first serve down the middle catching the line, 15-love, and again this time Alex managed to get a bit of frame on it but not enough, 30-love. _[Third time lucky]_ Alex thought as this time he got the return in but it was no problem for Denis who dispatched the next two points and Game.

They had a quick sip of water and wiped down what little sweat they had produced. Alex's turn to serve, he threw the ball skyward before smashing it down to the other end, "fault" Denis called, _[fuck sake]_. Alex threw the ball skywards again and hit this one with less power and more direction, CRUNCH, Denis' forehead met the ball with incredible force, love-15. Alex muttered to himself as he prepared himself for another serve, body serve, Denis could only spoon it into the air which Alex dealt with aggressively 15-all. Denis swayed side to side preparing to receive another serve which Alex blasted straight at him, again Denis could only spoon the return into the air and Alex who followed his serve in volleyed conservatively 30-15. Alex smashed yet another serve at Denis which the Canadian flung his backhand at, the ball flew across the court landing out of Alex's reach 30-all. Alex loaded up to serve again, "long" Denis called as Alex's serve landed deep, Alex psyched himself up, _[not on a plate like before]_ , he hit the serve, "out" Denis called again 30-40. Alex sent another serve towards Denis' body, the Canadian returned feebly halfway between the service box and baseline, Alex's eyes lit up and he swung aiming for the top left corner...NET! Game and two-love.

The boys played for nearly an hour in the spring Californian sunshine, “match point.” Denis called, Alex gritted his teeth and boomed down another body serve, Denis returned hard up the line, Alex scuttled across quickly returning the shot down the line again on his forehand but this only handed the advantage to Denis, the Canadian smacked a forehand cross court within centimetres of the baseline the Aussie only just got to the backhand throwing all his weight behind it and…”Long! Game, set and match.” Denis grinned as they jogged in to the net for a handshake. “Good game.” “Easy for you to say.” Alex smiled.

The boys entered the locker rooms to get showered and changed, Alex stripped down to his white boxers grabbing a towel. Denis across from him had also stripped down to his black boxers and threw a towel over his shoulder. “You had a good work out then!” Denis offered, “Huh, what do you mean?” Alex asked confused, “You’re so sweaty I can see your arse through your boxer shorts.” Denis laughed. “Oh, well get an eyeful while you can.” Alex chuckled and Denis did, he surveyed the Aussie’s pert bum, small and round. Alex’s legs had a light covering of dark hairs stuck to his skin glazed by sweat, his toned back was also moist after their match, _[nice]_. 

Alex looked back over his shoulder, “Seriously, what are you looking at?” Alex laughed swinging back around. “Chill man, just checking out the competition.” Denis smiled, “We are gonna play each other a few times this year I think, just seeing what I’m up against.” he continued. Alex flexed his muscles before giving Denis a scan himself, the Canadian was slim with blonde hairy legs, up to his toned abs and pecs. “Your biceps are looking bigger.” Alex smiled, “Thanks, yeah I’ve been doing some more weights.” Denis grinned flexing, presenting his bulging bicep and exposing his sweaty pit full of bushy blonde hair, Alex tried to avert his eyes but the damage was already done just the thought of Denis’ sweaty pit in his face made his cock pulse, he turned to make for the shower.

“How long are you gonna stay in California for man?” Denis started before Alex could get away, Denis massaged his sweaty biceps as he spoke. Alex wheeled around, “Hadn’t thought about it much to be honest, I guess see what the tour says and then go from there. How about you?” Alex’s eyes inspected the ceiling. “Same I guess, if it’s as bad as they’re saying then I’ll just go back to Toronto. What’s up?” Denis smiled, “Nothing.” Alex replied quickly, “Is this because I was talking about your arse? I can shower later if you would prefer” Denis offered rolling his eyes. “Don’t be silly. I just...ahhh ok, yes sorry you caught me off guard.” Alex stuttered. “I get that bro, I’m sorry, just my general curiosity.” Denis explained. “Ha yeah. What have you seen on the tour that really impresses you then?” Alex started. “Gotta be Rafa, I would give anything to look like that. His muscles are so solid no wonder he has won so many slams.” Denis surveyed Alex as he spoke, “How about we compare biceps?” He continued, Alex moved towards him and they stood face to face. Alex was mesmerised by the beads of sweat decorating Denis’ cute smooth features, Denis looked down slightly on the dark-haired Aussie appreciating his glistening tanned skin. “My left bicep versus your right bicep I guess since that’s how we play.” Denis smiled reaching out and flexing. Alex mirrored Denis’ stance and they looked at each other’s bicep comparing it with their own.

Denis took his middle finger and thumb placing it at the top and bottom of his bicep, then moved across to Alex’s, “I win again Aussie boy.” Denis smiled as his fingers didn’t touch both sides of Alex’s bicep. Alex rolled his eyes, and held his own middle finger and thumb against his bicep and then moved across to Denis’, Denis watched Alex as he measured, [ _fuck he is bigger, dammit_ ] the Aussie’s fingers rubbed the skin of Denis’ bicep and he held them there for a second too long. Alex gulped, “fine you win.” he conceded, Denis leaned in and kissed Alex straight on the lips.

Taken aback Alex froze, Denis watched the Aussie boy’s expression and after several seconds of silence Denis leaned forwards again. Alex held his ground and their lips met again this time Alex’s lips submitted and Denis pulled Alex’s head into his own. Their chests met, sweat slickened they rubbed against each other as the heat and intensity began to rise. Denis ran his fingers along Alex’s side and down to his arse, holding it firmly and pulling the dark haired boy into him crotch-to-crotch. Their hardening cocks rubbed each other through the fabric as Alex’s fear dissolved and he began to indulge in their embrace. His confidence growing Alex pushed Denis backwards as they swapped saliva, Denis’ path was blocked by the lockers. With the Canadian pressed up against the lockers Alex’s hands wandered down Denis’ moist sides and his left hand held Denis’ side while his right had come round to the front stroking Denis’ bulge through his black boxers. Denis’ hand advanced on Alex’s boner reaching into the fly of his white boxers and holding Alex’s shaft in his palm.

Alex moaned as Denis’ fingers gripped his pole firmly and slowly pulled the skin up and down. Alex went further reaching under Denis’ waistband and pushing his boxers down, Denis’ hard cock sprang free and Alex broke their kiss too look upon it. Alex's eyes inspected Denis' cock with a wide smile, "I'd call that long." He smirked gently holding Denis' 7 inch cock, Denis grinned back at him pulling at the Aussie's waistband and releasing his cock. "Don't say it" Alex warned, Denis laughed "I call it wide." Alex rolled his eyes as the Canadian played his 6 inch cock which was nice and thick.

Denis swapped Alex around, the Aussie’s boy’s back resting on the locker where Denis’ back had warmed up the cold steel. Denis stroked Alex’s cock while moving down to Alex’s sweaty neck, the Aussie’s salty sweat on his taste buds Denis’ cut cock throbbed hard. Alex’s hard cock responded to Denis sucking his neck before he raised Alex’s arm, the dark curly hair under his arm dripped with beads of sweat, Denis launched himself nose first inhaling the Aussie’s scent before running his tongue along there. Alex smiled intrigued, he reached under Denis’ armpit, his blonde curly hairs were similarly wet following their intense workout. Alex sucked in Denis’ arousing scent through his nostrils, _[wow!]_ his cock pulsed again.

The Canadian begrudgingly moved from Alex’s pit and over to his tight brown nipple passing over the cheeky tattoo over his pec. Alex cooed into Denis’ pit as the blonde boy’s tongue swirled around his nipple. Denis’ tongue never left Alex’s sweaty body trekking down the centre and into the Aussie’s tight belly button which swam with his sweat. Alex could only watch as the excitement built inside him, his cock was at full mast as the Canadian found his thick shaft. Denis’ eyes narrowed on Alex’s beautiful uncut cock, mouth open he approached with his tongue and swallowed his 6 inches right down to the musky bush of dark pubes surrounding the base of Alex’s shaft, before returning to the bellend Denis’ sucked in deeply through his nostrils, the dark haired boy’s manly stench drove him wild.

Alex’s hands ran through Denis’ soft long blond hair whilst the Canadian rhythmically rolled up and down his hard cock. Denis’ arm was wrapped around Alex’s thigh for support as his head bobbed into the Aussie’s crotch, the sweat and salt was making his cock pulse below him, so much so the Canadian began to stroke himself gently. 

The Aussie boy looked down, the blonde Canadian’s cute face was deep in concentration as his cock disappeared inside Denis’ head. Alex’s fat bellend throbbed as it rubbed against the top of Denis’ warm mouth, a drop of precum told Denis that his tongue was doing the perfect job. “Fuck me you’re great at that.” Alex breathed, Denis looked up at him and the glint in the Canadian’s blue eyes told Alex he was smiling on the inside with his mouth full of thick Aussie cock.

Denis slid down to Alex’s sweaty pubes inhaling the Aussie’s funk again, the smell was driving the Canadian insane. His hard cock pulsed in his hand every time he buried himself into the Aussie’s bush. Alex could feel his hips beginning to match Denis’ blows, rocking his balls into the blonde boy’s chin. Alex began to feel more adventurous as his hips rocked in Denis' face, the young Canadian was handling him well as his hard cock explored the blonde boy's mouth. "I wanna fuck you Denis." Alex groaned as the pleasure built up in his balls. "I wanna fuck your fat arse." He repeated. Denis looked up grinning, _[did he say what I think he said?]_ Before Alex repeated himself, _[yes, yes I did]_ Denis beamed triumphantly pulling off Alex's cock.

Alex helped Denis upright, before sinking to his knees. The Aussie slid Denis’ hard cock into his mouth, the Canadian’s 7 inches poked through the side of his mouth. Alex sucked and slurped on Denis' cock, the blonde boy's trimmed pubes were neat cushioning the Aussie's nose as his tongue slid along Denis' shaft.

It was Denis' turn to watch as the dark haired Aussie bobbed into his crotch. Alex was pleasantly surprised by how much he enjoyed the flavour of the Canadian's cock and the sweet odour of his blonde pubes. Alex’s smooth chin bumped against Denis’ balls as he slid along the Canadian’s throbbing pole. Denis’ pulsing head pressed against Alex’s tonsils, the sensitive skin sent electricity through the hairs on Denis’ neck as the Aussie sucked him. 

Alex grinned up at Denis and pulled off his cock, then spun the Canadian around. Denis followed Alex's guiding hands willingly, the Aussie took hold of Denis' soft arse cheeks and spread them open presenting him with the blonde boy's enticing hole. Alex attacked Denis' hole with his tongue curling along the blonde's pink hole before spitting on it.

Admiring Denis’ pert bum the Aussie stood up behind him lining up his cock with Denis’ cheeks. Alex spat on his fingers and rubbed the saliva over his head. Alex’s cock waited at the Canadian’s gates, the dark-haired Aussie took hold of Denis’ hip with his right hand while his left held is cock straight. Denis began to push out as Alex pressed into his hole, the Canadian’s ring opened slowly allowing Alex’s thick head to edge inside him.

Denis growled gently as Alex’s head fought its way inside him, the Aussie pulled his cock back to the ring before pushing forward again a little harder. His free hand rested on Denis’ lower back bending him over a little further as his cock progressed inside. The Canadian’s smooth sweaty body was arousingly hot, Alex gripped Denis’ slick skin tightly as he continued to slide back and forth patiently.

Alex’s thick 6 inches felt amazing inside Denis’ tight ring, the Canadian’s hole was warm and amazingly tight. The blonde boy jerked himself slowly as the Aussie behind began to pump him harder. Denis pulled his hard cock gently, his pink head pulsing excitedly each time Alex's cock stroked the inner walls of his hole. Denis' hole swallowed Alex's hard cock as the top slapped harder against his cheeks. They were both moaning in unison as the slim Aussie thrust into Denis' belly. Alex's head sent waves through his body as it continued to connect with the Canadian's sphincter.

Moving them both forward, Alex maintained his rhythm thrusting up inside the blonde boy as they moved closer to the changing bench. Alex paused lifting the Canadian's right leg on to the bench spreading his hole a little wider. The dark-haired Aussie pounded even harder into Denis' willing hole. Beneath him Alex could feel the excitement building inside his tight hairy nuts. Gripping Denis’ hips tightly he thudded into the Canadian’s soft milky white arse cheeks.

Denis smiled to himself, the sound of Alex’s crotch pounding his arse louder made him feel like a dirty slut, all he needed now was someone to walk in and see him getting fucked, he was so horny. He tugged himself harder appreciating Alex’s cock jabbing inside him with increasing aggression. The Aussie boy’s 6 inches were deeply satisfying as he ensured he gave Denis as much of his shaft with each blow as he could. Denis’ fingers were becoming wet with the precum leaking from his head, swapping his hands, his right hand to hold of his cock as the Aussie thrusted up into him.

Alex watched Denis’ left hand approach his face and opened his mouth allowing Denis to rub his precum flavoured fingers over the dark-haired boy’s tongue. The Aussie groaned through his nose as he tongue ran along the blonde’s long fingers. Alex bucked hard hammering the Canadian’s hole, Denis’ tight hole fit the dark-haired star’s cock like a glove. Alex dropped Denis’ finger from his mouth and moved down the Canadian’s arm. Without missing a stroke he lifted the blonde boy’s arm and buried his nose in Denis’ pit again. The odour of Denis’ pit drove the Aussie wild, he thrusted deeper and harder still, the sound of his crotch against the Canadian’s soft arse cheeks echoed around the steamy locker room.

Denis’ left hand returned to his cock taking over from his right, naturally he jerked himself harder and faster with his preferred hand. The Aussie’s thick cock pumped into him hard and deep, stimulating his own head as he stroked. Alex’s head pushed into Denis, the excited 21-year-old rammed his bellend against the Canadian’s sphincter ruthlessly as he could feel himself approaching his orgasm. The blonde boy’s arse thudded into Alex’s crotch, the Aussie pulling Denis hard into his muscular thighs.

Leaning back Denis’ peachy arse looked even more round and pert. The dark-haired boy’s cock thrust deep inside him as the Canadian reached back with his right arm. Pulling Alex in for a kiss their lips interlocked forcefully matching the intensity of the pounding Alex was administering below. “I’m really close.” Denis breathed pulling away momentarily pulling while Alex continued ploughing into him, nodding excitedly the Aussie replied “Me too, I’m very close.”

They kissed again, their tongues swirling in each other's mouths, Alex's strong thighs slammed into Denis' hamstrings. The blonde star jerked faster as his nuts began to unleash his heavy load. Biting the Aussie's bottom lip Denis groaned through his nose feeling his cum racing up his shaft. Simultaneously, Alex's head rammed into Denis' sphincter, the friction sent the final waves of electricity through his body. The dark-haired boy's hairy balls released their contents firing their load up his shaft. 

Alex's tongue licked against Denis' teeth, the Canadian biting his bottom lip gently. Together they moaned and groaned in unison, the tattooed Aussie's load fired deep up into Denis' accepting hole as the blonde boy's load sprayed out across the changing room floor. They gasped and huffed together, Alex's hips continuing to slide back and forth as their orgasms crescendoed with the heavy shots of cum shooting from their slits. Alex slowed and came to a stop as their climax died down and ended peacefully. 

Their sweaty bodies remained locked together as Alex came to a halt. Denis smiled back at him and leant in for another kiss whilst pulling himself off Alex's cock. Alex grinned back at the smooth Canadian, "you've done that before haven't you?" He smirked. Denis' blue eyes looked back at him innocently, "I'm saying nothing." Alex grinned holding Denis’ hips as he pulled his cock free. “I gotta get your juice outta me now.” Denis huffed with a smile as they straightened up.

“What are you doing later?” Denis asked, “Fuck all mate.” Alex chimed in the accent of a true Aussie bogan, “How about you?” “Yeah nothing planned, let’s go to the bar and have a few beers?” Denis replied. “Ok, maybe one drink, but I’ve gotta stick to the training diet.” Alex smiled. “Tournament’s cancelled man, you can have an extra few beers and we will have another match tomorrow to work them off.” Denis grinned. His smile was so disarming, Alex opened his mouth to say no, “alright fine two beers.” _[dammit!]_ he replied, “See you later then.” Denis grinned.

The Canadian pulled the dark-haired Aussie towards him and shoved his tongue into his throat again. Alex accepted the intrusion willingly, his soft cock twitched again as a reminder of how hot the previous 30 minutes had been! With their lips locked, Denis pressed the back of Alex’s head into his own. The blonde boy pulled them apart again, “so I will see you later.” he winked, Alex smirked, “I’ll see you later.” he smiled.

**END**

Thank you for reading, I really hope you enjoy the story. If you have any thoughts, comments or suggestions about this story or any other scenarios drop me a line on pcwtosh@gmail.com. 

AND if you would like to contribute to my Amazon account drop me a line. 


End file.
